Peaches and Eggs
by Zenevieve-Son
Summary: Daryl and Maggie have a little discussion. Rated T for foul language.


First walking dead fic! This is based on a true story, by the way.

Summary: Daryl and Maggie have a little discussion.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters. The Walking Dead is © Robert Kirkman. This is made for the entertainment of others, devoted fans or not**.

"Peach?"

"Yeah sure," too busy cleaning his crossbow bolts, he keeps his eyes on his objecitive, hand raised.

Taking a bite out of the crisp, juicy fruit, the hunter notices the young boy still standing there, his back is turned to him, and he witnesses exactly why.

She strides out with a swing in her hips and a kick in her walk, a basket full of brown, chicken eggs held at her side. Walking over to Carol, who is seated under the cool brace of the medium sized oak tree, she offers her a few. The woman happily accepts them and smiles. After handing her a quantity of her father's share, she turns towards Glenn's direction and stalks closer, eyes squinted and full of fire.

In the timeit takes for her to get closer, he could catch Glenn's breathing hitch.

She's close enough to talk, but kept her distance.

"Hey, Walker bait."

"Why do you still call me that?"

Daryl sneered, watching the scene unfold before him.

"What happened to my horse?" She pestered.

"Stella? Nothing, why?"

He could feel the atmosphere between the Korean and the farmer's daughter getting uncomfortable. His reliable instincts told him to get the hell out of there.

"Don't play coy with me, boy," With the pent up rage the bitch had, she chucked a perfectly good egg straight and clean at Glenn's white shirt, splattering the white and yolk all over his torso, and anywhere else.

Disgusted, he slowly raises his hands up to his abdomen and continued to wipe the mess away, knowing that it wouldn't help.

She threw another, and this time missed as he managed to dodge the incoming edible nuke.

With the last of his equipment packed and ready, Daryl stood, gathered them against his side and continued to walk towards Carol and the big empty spot beside her. He had assumed Maggie would never dare to hit the angry redneck if he happened to slip on by.

Dropping his peach in his right hand, he raises the said limb to his face, feeling the soft, smelly ooze splattered along his rough cheek. Looking at his fingertips in disbelief, he squints his blue eyes and turns towards the only one who could have thrown that egg. He could feel Glenn behind him breathing heavily, and different pairs of eyes all around the camp watching, and waiting.

"Might wanna watch where you step, cable guy, or next time your face ain't gonna look so pretty," she stated. She placed her hand on her hip and leaned to the side, strut and swag written on her forehead.

Personally, he could care less about what he looked like, since he is frequently covered in dirt and grime, and always being the dirtiest in the camp. He could wipe the eggs off his face without hesitation and walk away, however, the fact that she had the nerve irked him.

He looked down at his tools, and they too were covered in the excess eggs that has splattered off his sweaty face. He had spent all day cleaning the dry, stubborn blood that failed to wipe off the first time he used them.

Oh hell no.

He dropped everything in his grasp and proceeded to stalk his prey as the hunter that he is. His heavy boots quietly lurched their way across the yardvof grass that lay breath them, his eyes never leaving hers.

As he finally reaches his destination, he realizes he stands a good three inches taller than her. Using this as an advantage Daryl uses little effort to manage himself. With a threatening glare, he pushes her back, and snakes his right hand behind her waist, brushing his wrist against her hip.

Her prince charming comes to stop what his young, dirty mind thinks.

"You best clean that up," he states.

"Get away from me," she jerks her freehand against his perked chest, pushing him backwards. "Men are such filthy pigs.." she mutters.

As he stumbles back with his right hand behind his back, a smirk crawls its way across his wry lips. With Glenn beside him, the pair watch as she continues to stride under Carol's tree, towards the house. He could see Glenn promiscuously checking her out, and before she could get pass Carol, he effortlessly tosses one of the eggs he stole.

Startled, she throws her hands in the air, mouth agape as she turns around, facing the two boys. She watches Glenn's terrified expression, and Daryl's amused one. The pizza boy had his hands dangling at his side, mouth as wide as hers. The hunter had his fist balled up to his mouth, other hand pointing towards her, laughing hysterically. The motherfucker actually had the decency to throw one back.

"You fucking ass hole!" She cried, marching back towards her home.

He chuckled. "Is that ass still worth checking out with eggs all over it?" He asked.

"You really are an asshole, Daryl," he stated.

Daryl shrugged, smirking. With one more egg left in his possesion, he effortlessly tosses it in her direction, only to have it curve and land in Carol's lap.

"Oh shit,"

He picked up his crossbow and sprinted towards the said woman, with an upset and scolding expression written on her face. Glenn could see the man apologizing, and trying to clear his unwritten case.

When the shit hit the fan, it was Glenn's turn to laugh.


End file.
